


Strong are the Shoulders That Bear the Mantle

by TheFlailing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nagamas 2019, Post-Canon, just some fluffly lion husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlailing/pseuds/TheFlailing
Summary: After abdicating the Gallian throne, Caineghis remains in Zarzi to aid in aftermath of the war and provide advice to his nephew, the newly coronated King Skrimir. Here, a simple morning between two lion husbands.
Relationships: Caineghis/Giffca (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	Strong are the Shoulders That Bear the Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NAGAMAS TO MY NAGAMAS RECIPIENT, @hinangha on tumblr!  
> The prompt I decided to write was "Caineghis/Giffca, lion husbands after the coronation" (because I'm absolute trash for tellius slash pairings); I hope you enjoy this super fluffy and cute scene between two burly lion laguz men =P
> 
> Thanks to the Nagams mods for organizing! This is my first time participating and I had a lot of fun =D Happy Nagamas everyone!

As the morning sun peeked over the horizon, the first rays of dawn gently flooded over the treetops, washing over the Gallian countryside in a tide that rose up over the Sea of Trees until it crested upon the mountains surrounding Zarzi. Golden beams splashed upon the stones of Castle Gallia, spraying the east-facing walls with light and spilling into rooms through its tall windows. Near the top of the fortress, the growing sunshine rippled across the ornate rug that adorned the stone floor, wafting across the room like undulating waves until it reached the edge of a magnificent bed.

When the light fell across his eyes, Caineghis stretched and yawned. Blinking at the brightness, he pushed aside the soft, silk covers. Pulling a light embroidered robe over his nightclothes, the large laguz rose from bed and moved out onto the small balcony.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Caineghis ran his large fingers through his long, fire-red hair. The early spring air was cool and brisk; a light breeze blew up from the valley below, and the hush sounds of a million rustling leaves brought a sense of peace to his ears. Here, in the tranquility of dawn, the only other sounds were the chirping of birds and the soft thump of his heartbeat. The laguz spent several minutes standing on the balcony, his eyes closed and his face turned towards the rising sun, absorbing the warmth and energy of the calm morning.

The sound of rustling fabric caught his attention, and Caineghis turned back towards the bed, where his companion was stirring. With a smile, he walked back into the chambers, sitting gently upon the mattress.

“Why are you up so early?” a gruff voice said from beneath the covers. “It’s barely past dawn. The sun has yet to fully emerge.”

“Old habits are hard to break,” Caineghis replied.

The sheets shifted some more, and a large hand appeared, followed by a dark face framed by dark hair. “Come back to bed.”

“But I’m already up, and I’m not tired,” he said with amusement.

“Then get back in.” The brow on the dark, handsome face before him wrinkled. “You don’t have to be tired to enjoy the comforts of a soft bed. There is no where you need to be; we have all the time that we wish to enjoy this simple pleasure.”

Caineghis chuckled, the sound rumbling deep and low in his chest. “I suppose so.”

Rubbing away the last dregs of sleep from his eyes, Giffca sighed. “You are allowed to indulge for once, my beloved,” he said quietly. "You have been working hard front the day you were selected to succeed the throne."

Letting out his breath in a long, measured exhale, Caineghis learned forward until his forehead touched Giffca’s. The red lion laguz allowed his eyes to fall shut as he felt his mate’s warm fingers threading themselves into his thick mane.

“You are no longer king,” Giffca murmured, his voice ghosting over Caineghis’ face as he spoke. “And yet you seem to labour under the weight of the kingdom’s responsibilities.” The black lion laguz’s fingers began stroking through his hair as he spoke. “It is time to let go, beloved. You have shouldered this burden for so long. You deserve to rest, now.”

Caineghis hummed in response, a deep purr that reverberated in his wide chest as he revelled in the gentle petting. The two laguz lay in silence, enjoying the comfort of this small intimate moment.

“I think we should have a vacation.”

Caineghis snorted.

“I’m serious. We should travel, get you beyond Gallia's boarders for a while. It will be good for you.”

“Leave Gallia?" Caineghis said as he raised a bushy eyebrow. "I couldn’t. I’m needed here. I have a duty to the people.”

Giffca sighed. “It’s been a month since Skrimir’s coronation and the nation hasn’t fallen to pieces.”

“Yet,” Caineghis added with a small frown.

He could feel exasperation in Giffa’s pointed look. “Don’t be uncharitable.”

Caineghis hummed, gently rubbing his nose against Giffca’s. “My nephew still has much to learn about the responsibilities of kingship,” he said. “He needs my guidance.”

“Skrimir is not as green as he once was; the war has taught him much,” Giffca replied. “And he is not without guidance. Between Ranulf and the Council of Elders, he will get along just fine, enough to spare you for at least a month, perhaps two. Besides, the world is at peace, and all nations are friends again.”

Caineghis remained silent.

“It has been many years since you’ve stepped foot outside Gallian soil.”

“That’s not true!” the former king protested, pulling back to fix Giffca with an affronted expression. “Did we both not travel to Sienne to defeat Ashera? And just three years ago, we were in Goldoa.”

“Those hardly count! Both occasions were for official business as king.” Giffca stroked his thumbs across his lover’s face, smoothing away the wrinkles of his frown. “Do you remember when we were young, chasing each other across the rolling Crimean wheat fields? Camping in the open meadows and trading kissing under the stars?”

Caineghis smiled fondly. “I do.”

“You have been trapped here among the trees for many decades. It will do you good to travel again; the world is full of many things to see and do. Castles carved of ice in the Daein winters, tasting the sweet nectar of cactus pears in under the hot desert sun, hiking the wild Goldoan mountain ranges… there is much yet to do in this life, my love.”

The red lion laguz was filled with warmth. “I must confess, that does sound quite tempting.”

“I’ll make plans,” Giffca replied, his lips curved into a wide grin. “We’ll visit our friends along the way. I’m sure Queen Elincia would be thrilled to host us in Melior. And we can see how the newly reborn Serenes nation is faring. Tibarn will undoubtably be eager to host a tourney for us; it would be a good chance to stretch our claws, if you were so inclined.”

Caineghis chuckled at the thought. “Perhaps.”

“Good. It’s settled then. If you’ll call the servants to bring breakfast, I’ll fetch a map. We can discuss the details over a steaming venison pastry.”

Giffca began to rise, but Caineghis pushed him back into the pillows. “In time. I’ve decided to take your advice; I think I’d like to languish in bed for a bit longer,” he said, pressing a kiss to his lover’s lips.

In response, Giffca growled, a sound that awakened the carnal senses in the former king. “Be careful with what you wish for,” he replied, returning the kiss with equal fervor, drawing Caineghis into bed with his near unparalleled strength.

“As you said, we have all the time in the world.”


End file.
